


Spark, Sizzle, Pop

by ThrillingDetectiveTales



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales
Summary: “Now, go on and get up on your knees for me, cher.”“You better not be trying anything funny,” Eugene said, though he gamely rolled onto his belly and pushed up onto all fours.“Funnier’n getting my dick in you?”Eugene turned to glare over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when Snafu laughed.(Written for the LLSS prompt: “It's Sledge's first time bottoming. Snafu is unexpectedly gentle with him.”)
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Spark, Sizzle, Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from the **Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme** that...kind of got away from me a bit. I’m still counting it, though.
> 
> The prompt was: “It's Sledge's first time bottoming. Snafu is unexpectedly gentle with him.”
> 
> Not beta-read because I just wanted to get the dang thing finished, but I hope y’all enjoy it anyway~

“You sure about this, cher?”

Eugene pushed up onto his elbows so that he could shoot a glare down the length of his body to where Snafu was kneeling between his legs.

They were alone in the sticky summer heat of Snafu’s poorly-insulated apartment. It felt a little like something out of a novel: the two of them tucked together on the narrow mattress Snafu kept pushed into the far corner of the tidy, single-room dwelling, with the whole scene bathed in warm hues of orange and gold as the sun dipped slowly into the distant bayou.

Eugene was naked, a little more than half-hard against his own thigh from the lazy kisses Snafu had been sinking against his mouth up until a few short seconds ago, and not best pleased at having the momentum of their evening stalled for such a foolish question.

“We’ve talked about it a hundred times,” he huffed. “‘Course I’m sure.”

Snafu smirked at him and held both hands out in silent supplication for a second before sliding one up Eugene’s calf to curl around his knee. He gave it a tender squeeze and murmured in a low rumble, “Just checkin’.”

“Well, quit,” Eugene frowned. He let himself fall back a little—just enough to be comfortable but not so far that he couldn’t see while Snafu fished around in the folds of the bunched-up quilt at the foot of the bed. After a moment’s rustling, he managed to excavate a small, crinkled tube with a plastic screw-on cap. 

Eugene’s heart lurched up into his throat for a second at the sight of it, which was as embarrassing as it was irritating. He allowed himself the small comfort of tightening his grip on the soft cotton bedsheets but did his best not to tense up anywhere else. By curse of complexion, he was already mottled pink all down his chest from the heat of Snafu’s attentions, so at least his uncertainty wouldn’t draw any undue notice. 

It was a small silver lining, but Eugene wasn’t too proud to appreciate it. He didn’t want anything so paltry as a momentary flush of cowardice to throw a wrench into things when it had taken him months to work up the courage to ask for this at all. 

It didn’t help matters that Snafu was focused so firmly on taking care with this last remaining bastion of Eugene’s virginity that he was starting to circle right back around to skittish. If he caught wind of even the slightest misgivings on Eugene’s part he was liable to yank his shorts back on and settle for the usual rushed handjobs instead of fucking Eugene proper, and that would be a trip from Mobile as good as wasted.

Eugene swallowed the knot in his throat and licked his dry lips, reminding himself that it was only a tube of slick; nothing he hadn't seen before.

He had one at home, even—a tin of medical lubricant he had swiped from his father’s travel kit and kept shoved underneath his mattress at the head of the bed. He had to twist his arm down between the wooden headboard and the wall to get to it, which could be a bit of a hassle when the time came to use it, but he hadn’t been willing to risk the questions that would surely arise had his mother or Rose stumbled across it in his nightstand drawer during a fit of invasive cleaning.

Somehow Eugene doubted that “There’s a fella down in New Orleans and I’ve been practicing to let him fuck me” would go over like anything but the most leaden of balloons. He startled back into the present when Snafu shifted, guiding Eugene’s legs a little further apart and scooting an inch or two up the bed.

“Alright?” he asked, arching an amused eyebrow. Eugene rolled his eyes in response and Snafu laughed. “Alright,” he repeated agreeably, and gave his head a fond little shake. “Get on up now.” He curled his fingers under one of Eugene’s knees and tugged it gently skyward until Eugene had his heel against the mattress. “There you go.”

He stared for a moment and then sighed, slow and deep, and trailed his knuckles down the knobby curve of Eugene’s knee. “Look at you,” he breathed, so quiet Eugene wasn’t even sure he’d noticed.

Eugene’s pulse was humming under his skin, face flushed and throat tingling faintly at the back. He fought the urge to screw his eyes shut against the awed scrutiny Snafu was trailing all along his body. Snafu slipped his gaze hot along the slope of Eugene’s thigh and traced his thumb down the blade of Eugene’s hip, grown soft in the months of lazy nothing he’d been indulging since he stumbled home from the war. Snafu skipped a quick, darting glance up the shivering ladder of Eugene’s ribs and Eugene could feel his affection where it pooled in the hollow of Eugene’s throat, so heavy it made his breath run tight.

He fidgeted against the mattress, cock stirring at the attention even as he protested hoarsely, “Snaf, c’mon.”

“Don’t you worry that pretty little head none,” Snafu grinned, shaking his head and coming back to himself enough to drop a kiss to Eugene’s bent knee. “We’ll get you there.”

“Might well do it a little faster,” Eugene grumbled, to spare himself the indignity of anything so unbecoming as begging Snafu to touch him. 

Snafu snorted and swatted absently at Eugene’s side before settling back onto his heels and busying himself with the slick. He got the cap off and his fingers coated in quick succession, his eyes wandering over Eugene’s every plane and angle, soft with adoration. 

“Relax, now,” Snafu crooned, hooking the elbow of his dry hand under Eugene’s knee. He lifted it a little and shuffled himself into position, reaching down toward the obscene spread of Eugene’s thighs with a reverence that made every exposed inch of Eugene’s skin prickle with anticipation.

Eugene meant to watch—he’d seen Snafu work himself open with brisk efficiency on innumerable occasions, face strung taut somewhere between pain and pleasure as he swore under his breath and rode the rough pressure of his own fingers—but at the last second he tilted his gaze up toward the ceiling. 

It would be fine, he assured himself silently, sucking a tight breath and doing his best to ignore the sudden, queasy fluttering that had erupted high in his stomach. It didn’t matter that it was his first time doing things this way, or that the questing crook of his own fingers had largely been a lackluster experience so far. It would be better here with Snafu, he was certain. Things usually were.

“Feels kinda funny at first,” Snafu murmured, low and almost apologetic, as if could hear Eugene’s inner turmoil, “but it’ll get better.” 

Eugene nodded, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to look down. His belly was still alight with a swarm of uncertainty, and he knew that if he tried to meet Snafu’s eye right now the other man would read his hesitance all over his face. Snafu was silent and still for a long moment until, without announcement or warning, he touched the pads of his slick fingers carefully to the rim of Eugene’s hole. 

Eugene, mortifyingly, flinched away from the contact, the veneer of confidence he had been relying on to bluster his way through the evening’s festivities crumpling as Snafu’s fingers skidded away in alarm.

“Fuck,” Eugene hissed, and buried his face in his hands. His cheeks were so hot he was certain there must be steam flooding out from underneath his palms.

After a miserable, frozen second, Snafu asked thinly, “Gene?”

“Just - ” Eugene started, voice breaking halfway through. He was one wrong heartbeat from leaning over to heave the day’s culinary indulgences out onto the scraped-raw wood of Snafu’s floor. He licked his lips and took a shaky breath but left his hands firmly in place over his eyes. “Just gimme a second.”

Snafu silently obliged, though Eugene could feel the lamplit heat of that pale gaze roving worriedly over him. His hands were shaking with embarrassment where they dug into the tender sockets of his eyes, fingers quivering against the furrowed curve of his brow. 

Christ, what a mess. Here he was, a battle-tested U.S. Marine, faltering under his lover’s hand where a hundred starry-eyed ingenues playing the lead in gauzy, soft-lit romance films had merrily flung themselves with abandon.

“We don’t gotta do it this way, cher,” Snafu offered. “We can just -”

“No!” Eugene protested, shaking his head. It felt a little ridiculous to do while he was still cowering behind his hands so he dropped them down to his sides. He gave himself a second to shore his defenses, blinking determinedly at the ceiling and setting his mouth into a firm line before he pushed back up onto his elbows. “No, I - I want to do it this way.”

His heart ached to see the concern wrinkling the handsome planes of Snafu’s face. 

“Ain’t a requirement, Sledgehammer,” he assured, with a little dip of his chin.

“I want - ” Eugene’s voice caught again and he pressed his lips together, huffing an irritated snort through his nose. “I like the idea of it,” he admitted. “It’s - I think about it a lot, and I - I want to try it, I do.” He tilted his knee in to nudge against Snafu’s side, and added almost shyly, “I want you to show me.”

Snafu sighed around a grin and rolled his lip between his teeth for a long second, pinning Eugene with a narrow, thoughtful gaze. 

“Can’t show you much if you don’t loosen up a little,” he observed, and just like that the tension strung taut in the air between them snapped and fizzled away.

Eugene flushed anew, the tips of his ears near to blistering, and hunched his shoulders, though the nervous roil in his belly had steadied somewhat. “I’m trying,” he groused. “I just - I ain’t ever done this before.”

“I thought that was the whole point,” Snafu smirked, arching an eyebrow. Eugene cut him a flat look and nudged his knee into Snafu’s ribs again, hard enough this time to make him rock to the side while he chuckled.

“Alright,” Snafu warned genially, swatting at Eugene’s leg, “settle down and roll over. I got an idea.”

“What kind of idea?” Eugene squinted. Snafu grinned and wiped his hand off on the quilt in short, sharp strokes.

“Only kind I ever have, Sledgehammer,” he supplied breezily. “A good one.”

Eugene snorted. “Funny way to pronounce ‘reckless.’”

Snafu’s teeth were bright where they cut into the amused cushion of his lower lip, mouth curving sly at the corners. “Maybe a little of that, too,” he allowed, tilting his head. He put his hand to Eugene’s hip, fingers still slightly tacky from the unused slick, and urged him onto his side. “Now, go on and get up on your knees for me, cher.”

“You better not be trying anything funny,” Eugene said, though he gamely rolled onto his belly and pushed up onto all fours.

“Funnier’n getting my dick in you?”

Eugene turned to glare over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when Snafu laughed. He felt just as silly with his ass in the air as he had lying there with his legs spread like a virgin bride, but before the awkwardness could truly set in, Snafu shuffled forward and laid himself out along the line of Eugene’s back, warm and familiar.

“What, exactly, is this s’posed to accomplish?” Eugene asked a few seconds later, while Snafu busied himself nosing down the line of Eugene’s spine, trailing absent kisses as he went.

Snafu sucked a wet mark just below Eugene’s ribs and slid a hand down Eugene’s flank to curl over his hip. “Loosen you up, for one thing,” he drawled in a warm gust across the small of Eugene’s back. He hooked his other arm around Eugene’s waist, pressing his palm to the flat plane of Eugene’s belly and dragging it down toward his erection, which had flagged a little in the face of abject humiliation but was making an admirable resurgence with every tender touch. Snafu’s knuckles grazed Eugene’s cock and Eugene took a shuddering breath.

“I’m plenty loose,” he insisted, with less certainty than he might have preferred. Behind him, Snafu clicked his tongue.

“Shouldn’a gunned the engine right off the starting block,” he disagreed. His voice dripped, sticky and honey-thick, down into the pit of heat stirring in Eugene’s gut. He curled his fingers around Eugene’s cock and gave it a couple of slow, shallow strokes. “A good ride takes finessing, if you wanna do it right.”

“Quit talking about me like I’m a car,” Eugene muttered, even as he rocked into the slack drag of Snafu’s grip. He felt Snafu press a grin against his hipbone, the buzzing rumble of his laugh raising gooseflesh all up Eugene’s side. Snafu mouthed at his hip, ducking his head lower and lower until he could get his teeth on the tender meat of Eugene’s ass with just enough edge to make it hurt.

Eugene sucked a breath between his teeth and made a choked sound of want in the back of his throat, cock jumping at the sting.

“There we go,” Snafu crooned. His delight was a nearly palpable thing, rising up through the room in waves like mist off the morning grass. He rolled his thumb over the head of Eugene’s dick, smearing a bead of precome around in a tight, wet circle, and asked, “You trust me, cher?”

“Against my better judgment,” Eugene replied, rolling his hips along with the lazy rhythm of Snafu’s hand. Snafu laughed and nipped at him again, the sharp sting pulling a moan up from deep in Eugene’s chest.

“Hold onto that thought,” Snafu instructed, warm and low. He kept one hand fisted around Eugene’s cock and dug the fingers of his other into Eugene’s ass, laving the tender spots he left behind with the flat of his tongue. Eugene pushed back into the contact, swallowing a gasp and hoping absently that the pressure of Snafu’s fingers would be enough to bruise, a token he could carry back with him to the fine-tailored halls of his parents’ estate.

Snafu left a sloppy trail of kisses all the way down to the seam of Eugene’s thigh and nosed his way over in short order to lick at Eugene’s balls. Eugene jumped a little at the sudden probing but settled with a groan when Snafu sucked one into his mouth, rolling it against his tongue. He occupied himself there for a moment while Eugene squirmed and flushed and spread his legs wider to grant Snafu easier access.

Snafu made a little noise of approval and mouthed at the tender skin behind Eugene’s balls, working his way back up toward the cleft of Eugene’s ass. Eugene shivered and moaned when Snafu twisted one hand around Eugene’s cock and pulled at his ass cheek with the other, digging in with the rough pad of his thumb. He licked a swift, hot stripe over Eugene’s hole and Eugene made a noise not unlike a sob, collapsing forward onto his elbows.

“You like that?” Snafu asked, just this side of smug.

Eugene took a shuddering breath, pulse pounding in his ears, and managed by some miracle of willpower to lift his head high enough between his shoulders to nod.

“Yeah,” he croaked. He risked a glance over his shoulder to discover Snafu grinning at him with devilish affection, gaze hooded and face ruddy with want. Eugene closed his eyes around the image and turned to push his sweat-damp forehead against the cool linen of the pillow pinned under his clenched hands.

“Thought you might,” Snafu replied triumphantly. He gave Eugene’s cock another couple of pulls and then abandoned it in favor of grabbing another handful of Eugene’s ass. He spread Eugene open and held there for a second while heat roared up through Eugene’s body in a twisting geyser, so hot he started to shiver under the pressure of Snafu’s fingers. He was half a second from rolling back over and calling the whole venture a lost cause when Snafu ducked his head and pressed his tongue to Eugene’s exposed hole, tracing the rim in a hot line and then pressing inside, just a little.

Eugene moaned and buried his face in the pillow. 

He had practiced in the interest of finally taking Snafu’s cock, coating his fingers and stubbornly working them into himself over the course of a few long, private evenings, but he had never turned his mind to this—Snafu’s tongue spearing him with a bright bar of wet heat while Eugene’s knees threatened to give out under him. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt, Snafu patiently attending to his every shudder and moan, licking him open so tenderly it made Eugene’s toes curl against the mattress and stole the breath from him in short, desperate gasps.

He was so lost to the sensation that it took him a moment to realize the rhythmic “oh, oh, oh’s” quavering through the room were spilling out of his own mouth. Behind him, Snafu pulled away with an obscene, liquid sound that hooked deep into Eugene’s belly and breathed, “Fuck, you taste good.”

Eugene didn’t have anything to say to that so he clutched at the pillow even tighter and tried not to moan at the way he could feel himself clenching around the sudden absence.

“There we go,” Snafu murmured, pressing his thumb against Eugene’s opening. It was still slick and loose enough from the questing heat of Snafu’s tongue that he managed to work the tip of his thumb just past the tight ring of muscle. He pulled at it a little and Eugene cried out, hips flexing forward and then back again, like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to leap away from the intrusion or force it further.

Snafu didn’t give him altogether much of a choice in the matter, hushing Eugene and petting at the curve of his hip with a murmured, “You’re alright, Sledgehammer. Promise this is gonna feel real good.” And then he leaned in to lick around his thumb.

Snafu worked him that way for a while, licking and flexing and probing while Eugene shuddered and moaned, pushing his legs open so wide his hips ached at the stretch. Snafu swapped his thumb out for a different finger at some point, though Eugene only noticed when he started work a second one in alongside the first.

“Oh, fuck,” Eugene moaned. Snafu had gotten him so wet by now that he could feel it dripping down between his thighs. His face burned and his cock jumped when he thought about the picture he must make, ass-up on the bed with Snafu posted up behind him, watching with hungry, possessive awe while his fingers disappeared into the hot clench of Eugene’s body.

“Fuck, Genie, look at you.” Snafu scissored his fingers, curling and uncurling them and pushing deep into the tight, slick channel. It was further than Eugene had ever managed to get on his own—the angle all wrong and his usual strength of will tempered by a vague, lingering shame he couldn’t quite shake under his own power. Snafu tilted his wrist and curled his fingers again and something in Eugene lit up like a parade sparkler against the dark summer sky. 

“That it’s, ma beaux,” Snafu praised, working that spot over while Eugene swore and bucked back into him. “Think you’re nearly there.”

He kept at it for another minute or two, working Eugene over until he was nearly sobbing from the pleasure of it, muscles twitching and body shaking as he careened toward the precipice of orgasm.

“Please, Snaf,” Eugene whimpered against the pillowcase. It had long gone damp under his cheek with sweat or spit or tears or some combination of the three. He could feel his cock, sticky and leaking, so heavy where it bobbed between his legs that it almost hurt. “Please,” he said again, thinner and more desperate, “please, I’m ready, I swear.”

“Ain’t a race, Genie,” Snafu soothed, diverting from that precious spot to test a tug or two against Eugene’s rim. “We got time to get you there.”

Eugene, sweaty and panting with his whole body alight from crown to toes like he’d been sucking on a livewire for the better part of ten minutes, opened his eyes to narrow slits and snapped over his shoulder, “I’m already there, Snaf!”

It was bad enough that Snafu felt the need to work Eugene over like a fussy piece of machinery just so they could fuck. Eugene wasn’t sure that he could stand being teased for much longer, on top of it. Nor did he think Snafu would appreciate it if Eugene came all over the sheets without so much as an inch of Snafu’s dick in him after he’d invested so much time and effort in stretching Eugene open for precisely that purpose.

“You don’t gotta be sweet about it,” Eugene insisted, face burning even as he pushed back onto Snafu’s fingers, trying to prove in action as well as word that this was preparation enough. 

“Maybe I wanna be sweet,” Snafu said, working his fingers along with the rhythm of Eugene’s hips. “Maybe I think a fella deserves a little extra sugar his first time out, ‘specially one like you.”

“Christ,” Eugene grumbled, though it was difficult to muster an appropriately derisive tone when every twist and flex of Snafu’s fingers left him breathless. “If I’d known you were gonna be so precious about it I wouldn’a bothered asking.”

Snafu snorted and leaned in to drop a kiss to Eugene’s shoulder. “You’re a bad liar, Genie,” he purred, and pulled his fingers free. Eugene made a deeply embarrassing noise in the back of his throat. 

Snafu squeezed his thigh and said, “Gimme a second.”

Eugene groaned, frustrated, and scowled into the pillow when Snafu huffed a laugh behind him.

“Gotta get the rubber on.” He made short work of it, shuffling and snapping and swearing under his breath, and then those broad hands of his were back at Eugene’s hips, pulling him up and back. “Y’ready?”

 _“Snaf - ”_ Eugene hissed, and Snafu laughed and squeezed his hips and then he was pressing forward.

Eugene’s body clenched, a moan punching out of him as the careful pressure of Snafu’s dick sank in.

“Easy now,” Snafu instructed, sounding almost like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. He brought one hand up to rub at the small of Eugene’s back. “Gotta settle yourself, ma beaux,” he reminded, with a gentle sweep of his thumb along Eugene’s hip. “Ain’t gon’ work otherwise.”

Eugene heaved a shuddering breath, turning his face in a vain attempt to find a cooler spot on the pillow underneath him, and let it out in a long, careful sigh.

“That’s it,” Snafu praised. “Baise moi, Genie, you feel so goddamn good.” He was rolling his hips in shallow waves, pushing a little deeper each time.

Eugene fisted his hands in the sheets and tried to ignore the way his whole chest tightened like there was a band around it. Snafu’s cock felt a lot bigger than his fingers. There was a distant ache to the stretch despite all the slick he’d used, and Eugene could feel the muscles in his thighs shaking.

“Move,” he said, panting past his teeth. It felt like the whole world was pressing in around them, hot and wet and close. “Please, Snaf, c’mon.”

Snafu didn’t answer, but he obliged. He curled his hands tight over Eugene’s hips, adjusted his stance a little, widening his knees, and then pulled himself out a bit before driving forward in one slow thrust. It was the deepest he’d gotten so far and the motion brushed past that spot that lit Eugene up like a firework, sent a little pinwheel of white heat fizzing out to his fingertips.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, rocking up into it. “Do that again.”

Snafu did, rolling out and back in, sparking that same bright spot. Eugene gasped into the pillow while Snafu picked up a rhythm—slow, and steady, and gentler than Eugene had honestly expected. He kept ducking his head to drop kisses to Eugene’s shoulders, the back of his neck, and muttering sweet nothings in a slurry of bastard French that Eugene could only make out every other syllable of over the steam-engine hiss of his own breath on the air.

He spread his legs and tilted his hips, following the tender tug as Snafu guided him into place, and couldn’t help crying out the next time Snafu thrust in. It was like somebody had taken that sensation from before and stuffed it full of gunpowder, everything brighter and louder and hotter. He was so hard he ached with it, but he didn’t think he’d be able to get a hand on himself without collapsing to the mattress in his efforts. He honestly wasn’t sure he even needed one—the familiar wave was cresting in his belly, higher and higher with every sweet roll of Snafu’s hips.

“M’close,” Eugene murmured, because there was no use in pretending that this was going to last long. “Right there.”

“Think you’n come like this?” Snafu sounded almost surprised, but Eugene felt too good to worry about that.

“Yeah.” Eugene nodded deliriously, head swimming and pulse rushing with white-water fervor under every tingling inch of his skin. Fuck, he was so close. “Just - keep goin’. Please.”

This time when Snafu drew back, he pressed in a little faster, a little harder, but just as deep, and he stayed seated for a second at the end, grinding his hips in a slow circle that made Eugene gasp and shake underneath him. He did it again, and again, and again—until Eugene succumbed to the pressure buzzing under his skin and spilled onto the sheets. He gritted his teeth around a moan and squeezed his eyes shut tight, pleasure roaring through him so loud that his ears rang with the intensity of it.

When he came back to himself, it was like his bones had turned to jelly, only Snafu’s thighs under his own and his hands at Eugene’s waist keeping Eugene from folding down onto the bed. Snafu was buried to the hilt and struggling to hold himself still so fiercely that he shook with the effort. Eugene could hear him panting—quick, shallow little breaths puncturing the air.

Eugene managed, by some miracle, to dredge just enough coherence up through the blissful, muzzy haze in his mind to urge, “G’won.” He swung a clumsy arm back, flailing for Snafu’s thigh though he didn’t quite make contact. “Finish up.”

“Sure?” Snafu asked, a sharp chip of a question forced past his teeth.

Eugene nodded, because he didn’t think he had it in him to speak again so soon, but that seemed to be enough for Snafu. He thrust another couple of times, wilder and more erratic, and came with a groan. Eugene could feel him twitching and pulsing inside him—it was strange but nice, in a way. He wondered vaguely if it would be hotter, wetter without the rubber in the way, and the thought carried a whole new flush to his face.

“Fuck,” Snafu sighed a few seconds later, bowing over Eugene’s back until his forehead came to rest against Eugene’s shoulder. He dropped a lazy kiss there, mashing his mouth against Eugene’s sweaty skin more than anything, and said it again, quieter but more intent. _“Fuck.”_

“That we did,” Eugene agreed. He swatted at Snafu again and this time he found his target. He cracked an eye over his shoulder and mumbled, “Now get offa me so I can sleep.”

Snafu heaved a long, slow breath, kissed him again, and straightened back up as he lamented, “Gone and killed the romance now, cher.”

“I think we’ll survive.”

Snafu snorted and rested one hand across the small of Eugene’s back. “Just a second,” he murmured, “gotta get - ”

The sensation of his half-hard cock pulling free was not altogether pleasant, and Eugene didn’t bother trying to mask the surprised grunt that slipped past his teeth.

“Sorry, sorry,” Snafu breathed, and ran a soothing hand along Eugene’s side. He pushed up off the mattress with a springy creak, padding across the room to dispose of the rubber in the wastebin by his desk.

Eugene turned his head to watch him go, enjoying the view. He was free to slump down to the mattress now that Snafu wasn’t there to hold him up, and he did so with a contented sigh, stretching his legs out as far as they would go before he settled. He was lying in his own wet spot, which would become a problem presently, but he couldn’t bring himself to move quite yet. There was an ache in his hips and a vague pulse in his ass and a satisfaction running through him that was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes again until the mattress dipped underneath him and he blinked them open again with a start.

“Just me,” Snafu said, and smiled down at him. He trailed his fingers up Eugene’s spine and then back down again, coming to rest at his hip. “How y’feeling?”

“Good,” Eugene assured him. He shifted until he could get his arm over Snafu’s legs and turned his most beseeching gaze on the other man. “Come to bed?”

Snafu glanced at the clock on the nightstand, eyebrows quirking up toward his sweaty, rumpled curls. “Ain’t but six o’clock,” he observed.

“Just f’r a minute,” Eugene mumbled, half his sentence lost to the sodden depths of the pillow under his face. “Lay with me.”

“Might’ve known it‘d only take one good screw ‘fore you started making demands,” Snafu teased. He nudged Eugene’s side with one of his knees. “Scoot over.”

Eugene started to shift toward the wall and Snafu clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Other way,” he instructed. “I ain’t laying in all your mess.”

“What a gentleman,” Eugene grumbled, but obeyed.

“A _real_ gentleman woulda made you wait ‘til you left the altar,” Snafu pointed out. He rose to his feet again, just long enough to clamber over Eugene and sprawl out beside him on his back. 

“That so?” Eugene shuffled over so he could hook his chin over Snafu’s shoulder and get an arm across his waist. “My good luck I fell for a Marine instead, I guess.”

Snafu snorted and brought his hand up to pin Eugene’s arm against his belly, running his thumb in absent strokes along the soft skin of Eugene’s wrist. “Your poor taste, more like,” he corrected.

Eugene hummed and brushed a kiss to the hinge of Snafu’s jaw. “Maybe,” he allowed. “Now shut up a minute so I can catch a little shut eye.”

“Half an hour, then I’m getting you up for a shower,” Snafu warned.

“Never been fucked in a shower before,” Eugene offered, sleep pulling his vowels into funny oblongs.

Snafu was quiet for a long moment, while Eugene’s breathing slowed and softened. He was just awake enough to smirk into Snafu’s shoulder when he sighed, long-suffering, and said, “We’ll see what we can do about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
